A little of everything
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku decides to make some ice cream for Kaito on Valentine's Day and confess her love to him. However, she can't decide the flavor. Oneshot.


**I actually enjoyed writing an oneshot really much, so I wanted to try one with Miku and Kaito too. I mostly pair Miku with either Len or Kaito, but if you have a specific favorite couple, I will gladly try to write something about it next!**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day today. Miku was busy with making ice cream for his crush, Kaito. She knew that he loved ice cream, so she thought it was a good opportunity to make him some, and then confess. When she was going to decide the flavor, she stopped. Vanilla would be too simple, she thought. Unsure of what to do, she called her friends to ask for some advice.

"Miku, you must make some orange ice cream!" Rin yelled through the phone. "Oh, and Len thinks that bananas may be good too."

"Thanks Rin!" Miku gladly said as she scrolled up to Gumi on her contacts list.

"Miku? What is it?" A sleepy Gumi answered the phone.

"I-I want to make some ice cream for Kaito. Which flavor would be best?"

"Carrots!" Gumi quickly replied.

"Thanks, Gumi." Miku scrolled down to Luka.

"Hey Luka!"

"Hello, Miku. What is it? I am making ou—" Luka stopped herself. "Eh, I'm _spending time_ with Gakupo."

"I just wanted you to give me some advice. I want to… m-make some ice cream for Kaito. What flavor would be best?"

"Tuna." Luka sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Miku slowly said.

"Well, you asked me to give you my advice, didn't you? Oh, put in some leeks. It's your favorite flavor right?"

"Thank you Luka!" Miku said as she hung up and returned to her unfinished ice cream.

She still couldn't decide the flavor, so she put in some oranges, bananas, leeks and carrots… and some vanilla sugar. After whipping it up a little, she put it in the freezer and smiled at herself for finally finishing it. She waited until lunch, and took out the finished, heart-shaped ice cream. It looked quite tasty, so she quickly wrapped a few ribbons around the package with ice cream inside before she could take a small bite – it had leeks inside after all.

She was eager to confess to Kaito, so she quickly finished her lunch and exited her house. Kaito lived quite near her, and they were childhood friends. She entered the Shion household's garden and knocked on their door. As she expected, Kaito was at home alone. He opened the door and smiled at Miku. His hair was a little messy, but he looked hot anyway, Miku thought.

"H-hello, Kaito!" Miku blushed and felt her heart skip.

"Come inside, Miku."

Miku stepped inside his house and followed him into his room. There, he let her sit on his bed, while he took seat near his desk. He smiled again and Miku's heart beat even faster. She couldn't say it – she was too scared. What if he rejected her? He seemed to have noticed that she had something on her mind, so he looked at her with concern.

"K-kai-kun?" Miku blushed as she said that childish nickname. "I-I made this for you."

"Hmm?" Kaito took the pink-colored box from Miku, and carefully took off the ribbons. His eyes widened. "Ice cream!"

"I-I hope you like it…" Miku nervously said.

"Thank you, Mi-chan!" he immediately fetched a spoon and began eating. Seeing him enjoy it made her heart melt.

She gathered courage again and tried again. This time, she was determined and nothing could stop her.

"Kai-kun, I—" Miku opened her mouth, but was stopped by Kaito. He placed a finger in front of her mouth and ate another spoon of the ice cream.

"This ice cream… what flavor is it?"

"Eh… oranges, bananas, leeks, vanilla… a little of everything." Miku was caught by surprise and stared at her feet in disappointment. She wanted to finally say it!

"No…" he ate another spoon and frowned. Miku felt her heart skip. Didn't he like it?

"This ice cream is missing something…" He put it down on the table and walked to Miku who was staring down at her feet.

"Do you know what?" Kaito smirked. Miku shook her head like a child.

"K-kai-kun, I—"Miku was cut off by Kaito again.

"The taste of your lips…" Kaito sat down next to her and she faced him.

Before she knew it, Kaito had lunged towards her and pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised and fell backwards onto the bed. Kaito pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Now that's what I call 'a little of everything'..." Kaito smirked.

* * *

**Finally done! For one times sake, I'm actually proud of the title.**

**I hope that you enjoyed my second oneshot!**


End file.
